In today's time, entertainment has become the central focus of human life. Along with others, entertainment industry has derived significant development efforts in order to meet requirements for individual users, such as kids. There has been a considerable industrial effort to develop various devices and solutions to provide not only entertainment, but also educational experiences, to users.
One such entertainment and educational toy system relates to building blocks that are engageable to or otherwise mountable with each other, thereby allowing users to build larger items using the blocks. These building blocks comprise, generally, at least one surface having protrusions or pips and at least one surface comprising apertures, depressions or crevices, whereby protrusions or pips of one building block engage and are frictionally held within the apertures, depressions or crevices of a second building block. An example of such building blocks is known as LEGO® building blocks.
Building blocks, as described herein, may be utilized to build larger structures. Often, the building blocks can be disposed on a plate or surface having a plurality of protrusions on one flat surface thereof where a user can build the structure from the smaller building blocks. It is also generally known to adhere these plates to surfaces for utilizing with the building blocks. Specifically, it is known to take a plate, apply an adhesive and disposed directly on a surface, such as a wall or a table top.
Adhering plates on walls, tabletops or other like surfaces can be messy and difficult. Oftentimes, the adhesive is difficult to manage and control. Further, it is often difficult to provide a sufficient amount of adhesive thereon, or to provide sufficient coverage of the adhesive to a back surface of the plates or to the surface to which the plate adheres. A need, therefore exists for building blocks mounting plates having an adhesive present thereon that is evenly covered and significantly easier to use than applying liquid adhesive thereon. Moreover, a need exists for building blocks mounting plates providing strong and dependable adhesion to both the mounting plate and the surface to which the plate is mounted.
Another option is to utilize double-sided tape to adhere mounting plates to surfaces. However, double sided tape does not provide significant adherence to the mounting surfaces of the mounting plates because double-sided tape does not flow and fill crevices and grooves in the same manner as an adhesive would. Thus, a need exists for building blocks mounting plates having an adhesive that flows and fills crevices and grooves within a building blocks mounting plate mounting surface. Specifically, a need exists for building blocks mounting plates that provide side-to-side full coverage of the mounting plates mounting surface to provide better adhesion of the same to the surfaces.
Ancillary objects may further be utilized for aiding in providing storage solutions for the building blocks. Typically, building blocks are stored in bins or boxes that may be kept separate from mounting plates that may be disposed on surfaces, such as walls and/or tables. A need exists for a sliding drawer disposed beneath a surface, wherein the surface comprises mounting plates thereon and wherein the sliding drawer rails are adhesively mounted to an underside of the table and the drawer is slidable to easily retrieve the building blocks therein. Moreover, a need exists for a tub or bucket that may be adhesively held to a wall in close proximity, such as beneath, vertically mounted mounting plates for storing building blocks therein.
Building blocks mounting plates typically come in one of several limited sizes. When creating a surface comprising a large number of mounting plates, the mounting plates are typically disposed side-by-side. However, the particular size of mounting plate may be not be available for fitting a particular space. For example, a table top may have a particular size dimension. However, mounting plates may come in limited sizes so that the full surfaces of the table top may not be fully utilized, or may create overhang over mounting plates over the terminal edges of the table top. A need, therefore, exists for building blocks mounting plates having scores therein for allowing an individual to break down larger mounting plates into smaller pieces thereof. More particularly, a need exists for building blocks mounting plates that may be broken down into smaller pieces to fit space on a table top or a wall without spilling into areas outside desired boundaries.